Noche Buena
by GriisleChan
Summary: Para el príncipe Arthur el celebrar la noche buena no era como lo hacían en la realeza, en su castillo. A él le bastaba con pasar ese rato con su persona especial, con su Kiku. PrincexMaid. Drabble.


¡Hola! Feliz navidad.

Aquí traigo, con motivo navideño, un sencillito fanfic AsaKiku (a lo princexmaid) nwn Todo es parte de un pequeño proyecto que armé, sobre escribir algún fanfic de mis otp más preciadas a lo navideño/año nuevo, y por supuesto que el Asakiku tenía que ser parte de el.

Es bastante flojito... hacía mucho no escribía AsaKiku y más bien me sentía rara haciéndolo.

**Disclaimer:** APH no es mío. Yo sólo no quiero abandonar al AsaKiku y seguir sacando cositas de ellos :)

**Advertencia:** PrincexMaid y _fluff_... mucho _fluff. _

* * *

**.**

**.**

Veía a todo aquel que era parte de la servidumbre ir de allá para acá apresuradamente mientras arreglaban todo para la gran fiesta, más que nada una reunión, que iba a llevarse a cabo a pocas horas a causa de la navidad.

Suspiró, aburrido, pensando que no importaba cuantos años hayan pasado, toda su vida en realidad, aún no estaba del todo de acuerdo con la manera en que sus padres, los reyes de aquel reino, celebraban dicha festividad ¿Para qué tanto? ¿No se suponía que la noche buena se celebraba más íntimamente con la familia? No lo entendía... Pero algo si tenía bien claro y era que sus progenitores necesitaban quedar bien con la demás gente de la realeza, típico.

-Arthur sama...-

Se giró y su expresión se suavizó al encontrarse con Honda Kiku, aquel miembro de la servidumbre que era sumamente especial para él... _El amor de su vida_.

-¿Algún problema?-

-No... Sólo pensaba- le respondió, el pelinegro era el único quien podía leer sus expresiones, quien más lo conocía.

-Debería ir a prepararse ya.- sugirió- Pronto comenzará la celebración.- le brindó una sonrisa cariñosa, persuadiéndolo.

-Bien...- por más que no sea partidario de aquella celebración tenía un deber que cumplir y contra eso no podía negarse.

Se aseguró que estuvieran solos, perfecto, y sin aviso plantó un beso en los labios del japonés. Un beso rápido y dulce, lo suficiente para hacerlo feliz durante un buen un rato, y se retiró rápidamente, aunque tuvo tiempo de presenciar el rostro sereno y sonrojado del otro muchacho.

Ya solo, a pesar de todo seguía sonriendo tontamente, organizó su mente y puso manos a la obra a su inofensivo plan...

Sólo esperaba que resultara bien.

**.**

Gente de la realeza bien vestida por doquier, música de ambiente, buena comida y muchas cosas más era lo resaltante en aquel momento. Todos conversaban, socializando con otros, a diferencia de él, el único príncipe de aquel reino, que se encontraba en una esquina alejado con no mucho humor...

Llevando una copa de fino vino en su mano, que bebía de vez en cuando, pensando en todo y a la vez en nada. A pesar de quedar como todo un odioso, cosas que muchos de ahí ya pensaban, le daba igual si podía estar en paz.

Cuando su copa se vació, a pesar de que le duró mucho más de lo normal, fue a servirse otro trago...

-¿Eh? ¿Kiku...?-

Cuando la hubo llenado se percató del susodicho llamando su atención un poco alejado de toda la muchedumbre. No lo pensó dos veces antes de ir hasta él, cualquier cosa era una buena excusa para librarse de esa fiesta.

Salió del enorme salón en busca del muchacho y todo acabó al verle en el pasillo esperándole llevando un hermoso kimono que nunca antes le había visto.

-Vaya... Te ves increíble.- alagó, no era la primera vez que le veía vestir ese tipo de ropajes, pero sin duda era mucho más hermoso de lo que había visto antes.

-Usted también su majestad... -ocultó su vergüenza con las mangas de su kimono- Venga conmigo.- Antes de que _su_ príncipe pudiese decir algo más lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró lejos de ahí.

El rubio se dejó llevar, por supuesto, cualquiera que sea su intención iba a aprovecharla para estar junto a él.

El recorrido no fue muy largo, sumando la rapidez con la que iban al estar prácticamente escapados, hasta que se toparon con una de las múltiples habitaciones del castillo.

-Es aquí.- abrió lentamente la puerta.

Arthur se quedó sin habla ante lo que se encontró, la habitación era cálida al tener la chimenea encendida y, en todo el centro, se encontraba eso que una vez el pelinegro llamó _"kotatsu"_

-¿Qué...?- no salía del asombro.

-Sé bien que no está de acuerdo con la forma en que sus padres celebran la navidad.- inició dando su razones del porqué de su acto- Por eso quise hacer esto para usted...- se giró un poco para presenciar al rubio.

-Esto... Es perfecto- se giró también y su mirar se encontró con la café del contrario.

Sonrientes se adentraron a la habitación apreciando al agradable olor del incienso que estaba encendido a un lado. Se ubicaron en el _kotatsu_, buscando calor, y estuvieron conversando acerca de trivialidades.

Ahí, juntos, se olvidaron por un buen rato de su entorno, sólo centrándose en ese ratito que se les fue otorgado.

-Kiku...- se desvió un poco de lo que conversaban hace un momento. El susodicho le miró- Nunca habían hecho algo así por mí... Gracias.- era cierto que le costaba un poco expresarse, pero estando a solas con el menor no había problema.

-No es nada...- negó con la cabeza, sonriendo- Yo sólo quería verle feliz.- encogió los hombros, esta vez se había sonrojado.

El príncipe amplió su sonrisa, no podía con toda esa felicidad que sentía en ese momento ¿Cómo aquel ser tan perfecto podía amar a alguien como él? Era tan afortunado, Kiku le dio más razón a su vida. Así que, aprovechando el momento, lo abrazó por la cintura y le besó. Esta vez fue diferente, su beso se prolongó lo suficiente para disfrutarlo como nunca...

Al final, por su lado, se quedaron dormidos abrazados dentro del calor del _kotatsu_, aprovechando cada segundo juntos.

Sin duda, el rubio tuvo razón, nada más placentero que celebrar la noche buena junto a quien amabas tanto en el calor de una sencilla y ambientada sala.

**.**

**.**

* * *

Les dije, sencillo. Pero ¿Les gustó? ¿Si? ¿No?

Ah, subiré un post en mi tumblr con el pack de todos los fanfics de este proyecto. Si alguien desea buscarlo mi tumblr es **leidycc.**

Sin más, espero les haya agradado al menos.

¡Hasta la otra!


End file.
